


Let's Have Coffee

by PvtSnail



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy Moments, angstyish?, debates between craven and ramshorn with a bit of plot sprinkled in, i just wanna have debates with myself in the form of my understanding of the six leads okay, lots of coffee, ramshorn craven friendship dominance, revolves around scylla wanting to become a better person, scylla-centric because I'm her whore okay, the others will get to have debates too don't worry, when the spree and military have to work together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PvtSnail/pseuds/PvtSnail
Summary: "Tally Craven, Let's have Coffee."or.One morning Scylla gets surprised by Tally, and soon finds herself having debates and discussions with her as she works on being a better person
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Let's Have Coffee

Scylla stared out the window, crisp October air making her grateful that she could wear a sweater instead of the army's regulation jacket, although the thermal lining was something she did miss about the uniforms, just not in the Beltane sun of course. 

It was early morning, she had a freshly brewed cup of coffee warming her hands, the steam rising up to the point of her nose, making her face a little warmer despite the reddening of her cheeks from the cold weather. 

She watched as the base slowly came to life, those forced to walk the perimeter were reporting to their drill sergeants, one night stands were running back to their barracks, and the birds had slowly begun to chirp a chorus of songs that created a pleasant feeling of contentedness to run through her. 

If she just focused on the birds she could pretend that everything was okay with the world, sitting there on the steps of the dining facility, unable to sit inside because her position with the Spree had been a rocky one, and her presence seemed to cause an uneasiness, not just with her own cell, but also on base. 

She didn’t really have anywhere else to go, no one besides Anacostia to talk to, who was currently too busy prepping for the next round of recruits they’d be receiving. Sometimes she’d join the drill sergeant for a run, let her do her drilly-sergeant work on her, help push her and keep her going. The older witch would probably never admit it out loud but the two seemed to have a closer relationship, they confided in the other, and although Scylla poked and prodded at her, forced her to see things in a different light, they both seemed to truly appreciate having the other.

It was strange, never before would Scylla have thought that, well, probably her best friend would be a drill sergeant in the army. Her parents would’ve probably laughed at her, they probably were rolling in their graves, if they even had one. 

Scylla pressed the boiling liquid to her lips, taking in the slightest sip only to burn her tongue. She shook her head, pressing her tongue to the roof of her mouth with force as if that would stop the pain. She held the cup in both hands, laying her head on the cold metal bars of the railing, eyes narrowing as she saw a figure approach. 

There, in a standard black long sleeve tucked into what Scylla just knew where those thermal pants and black regulation boots was a red-head who seemed to have a bounce in her step no matter what her mood was. She hesitated, seeing Scylla sitting by herself before giving a slight nod and entered the facility.

If there was anyone else Scylla trusted here besides Anacostia it would be Tally Craven. Stubbornly loyal to a fault, but you could depend on her, she could see things before you even knew them about yourself, highly perceptive, and her insights were something Anacostia had boasted about on many occasions while recounting her favorite, though she wouldn’t admit it, unit’s achievements so far in their war college careers. 

It was Tally who had turned Scylla in not so long ago, following the course of events Scylla could only hope would happen, even if they didn’t go exactly to plan. The red-head bright exclamation mark was truly a reliable girl. 

Scylla tensed, only relaxing when she caught the sight of Craven standing over her, a cup of coffee and piece of toast in hand. The girl looked around them, assessing the area and the building inside before directing her attention back to Scylla. 

“Why don’t you go inside? It’s warmer.” Tally asked, her head cocking like a puppy learning something new, but even Scylla knew not to be fooled by that innocent expression, it was one she herself had used before, on many occasions. 

“No one really likes me near them, being necro, and a terrorist, kinda like a big warning sign on my forehead.” Scylla sighed offering a sincere smile to the girl before trying again to sip on her coffee only for her tongue to burn. 

She hissed out, only lingering on the feeling for a second as she watched Tally sit down next to her, setting her own cup of coffee on the step below them and to the side so it wouldn’t get accidentally knocked over. 

“You know there’s a seed for that, right?” Tally laughed and Scylla fixed her with an uncertain look. What was she doing? Shouldn’t she go back to her unit? Or even inside? It was incredibly cold, like she’d mentioned, surely the girl would rather be indoors or with the comfort of someone who radiates warmth unlike Scylla’s apparent cold everything.

“What are you doing?” She couldn’t help but blurt out, and Tally gave a look of pity, quickly writing it off of her face and replacing it with only a kindness that Tally Craven could have in the face of her enemy. Not just an enemy in regards to their organizations, but an enemy of Raelle’s which to Scylla was more than enough reason that Tally should drag her over to their high atlantic and blast her into pieces. 

“Well, don’t have any friends inside, and the girls are still sleeping, plus I figured you could use the company, you can brood in a dark corner any other time of the day.” Scylla snorted, shaking her head and looking out at the scenery of the tree’s changing colors, a brilliant spectacle of orange and yellows, and bright reds that made her lips look awfully pale in comparison. 

“I’m sure making friends isn’t a difficult task for you to do, but hanging around me might not make it easier.” Scylla noted and Tally fixed her with a determined stare, her eyes almost penetrating right into Scylla’s soul. 

It wasn’t even like the witch was doing any work or anything like that, there wasn’t any seed Scylla could sound out to hide her secrets because she’d be combating nothing other than the keen eyes of the brightest knower the military had at their disposal. So Scylla resigned herself to waiting as Tally assessed the secrets and fears of her being, anxiously tapping her index finger on the greyish-white mug. 

“I don’t mind the challenge.” 

Scylla stared at her, still not convinced. In her eyes this was barely enough of a punishment, she’d resigned herself to being alone at all hours, even in the comfort of Anacostia’s presence, or when the older witch found her crying and would offer a quick hug and words of encouragement. No, she deserved no such kindness, especially not from the best friend, the sister of the girl who’s heart she took and stomped all over.

“You don’t think you deserve kindness.” Tally stated, and it wasn’t even a question, just an observation that the witch had made, her voice saying the words with a confidence that Scylla wasn’t even sure she’d be able to fake anymore.

“I’ve killed people.” 

“So have I.” 

“No, I’ve killed innocent people, children who knew no better than what lies their parents told them, I killed another witch-”

“All for an organization that took your pain and radicalized it.” 

“I had a choice.” 

“Do any of us?” Tally asked, and Scylla laughed. 

“Of course we do, you had a choice to join, just as I did. You had a choice to follow your orders just like I had a choice to condemn sixteen-hundred lives.” Tally pondered for a moment, taking in everything before settling on her response.

“Well, if I had a choice then I chose to lie to my sister, when she was clearly in so much pain that I had the key to at least giving an answer.”  _ She’s talking about me.  _

It grew quiet. Scylla frowned at her coffee cup, willing it to cool down just a little bit more so that she could help herself regain focus, be too alert of herself and her sins. 

“I’m not saying that you should be cleared of everything you’ve done. I’m saying that, you’re not the only one at fault for them.” 

“It was my decision, I was the one to do it at the end of the day. I can’t blame anyone but myself.” 

Tally furrowed her brows, murmuring something and then taking a sip of her coffee, and Scylla grew jealous, knowing the warm liquid was running down her throat and already starting to wake her up when she had to sit and wait for hers to cool down because she deserved scalding hot coffee. 

“You’ll have to live with that for the rest of your life. You’ll have to carry that weight forever, but that doesn’t mean you can’t  _ try  _ to amend it, even just a little bit. At the end of the day, we’re all just pawns in someone else’s game. We’re all just toy soldiers whether we wear a uniform or not, bred and trained for violence. How could we be anything else unless we accept small moments of kindness?” 

Scylla found herself surprised at how Tally had shifted. When she first met the girl her undying love and loyalty to the military and to Alder had been sad and sickening. Now? Now something happened to shift her, and something to shift Tally’s convictions had to be only the worst of occurrences. 

She brought her lips again to her coffee, it was cooled just enough that she could finally enjoy the bitter taste, her breath becoming slightly more foul as the smell stuck to her gums and tongue. It was a hundred percent worth the boost in her energy though.

“Well, it’s too late for me. I’m already a terrorist, already a cog in a war machine, already a liar.” Tally fixed her with an empathetic look, reaching a hand to her shoulder, rubbing her thumb slightly before returning her hand back to her mug.

“You can’t be anything else if you don’t allow yourself to try, and no cause is over if there’s still one person who believes in it. Whether you like it or not, you’ve already got one believer.” Tally smiled and tore a piece of her toast, handing it over to Scylla, not giving her room for refusal. 

Scylla nodded, taking a bite and stared at the ground, mind running rampant as she processed everything the kind soul next to her spoke, she took another sip of coffee, and then in a quiet, almost trembling voice she asked her question.

“You really think, that I could, I could be a better person? That I could fix what I’ve done.” Tally took a breath, looking at some building in the distance that Scylla just knew was her barracks, and knew just exactly who Tally was probably thinking of in that moment. Still, she kept quiet, patiently waiting for Tally’s response. 

“You might not be able to fix everything Scylla, but I have faith you can fix one. If there’s anything I believe more it's that love always wins. It’s more powerful than any seed you could make, it changes a person, I think it changed you and that’s why you have such a guilty conscience, because you knew what it was like to be surrounded by the complete adoration of another, and you’ve realized you can’t live without that.” She took a moment, trying to gather her words again, figure out the best way of putting it.

“I’d start with kindness first, let yourself sing a seed so you don’t burn your tongue, let yourself be vulnerable even if it ends up hurting you because if no one’s going to sit with you I will.” 

“What made you this kind?” Scylla asked, eyes getting red.

“Someone has to be when your unit is always five seconds away from fighting the other half.” 

Scylla snorted, laughing at the red-head who protested her sincerity. Claiming that it was true, and she’d come back to their barracks a tornado of high atlantic clothes stuffed in the tiniest corners and Raelle’s t-shirts at the highest of reaches. 

“Thank the Goddess I don’t have to deal with that.” Scylla smirked, and Tally rolled her eyes, squeezing Scylla’s arm once.

“Oh Scylla, if only that were true.” 

**Author's Note:**

> <3 
> 
> Pls drink water.


End file.
